1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors used to connect the ends of coaxial cables to mating ports, and more particularly, to coaxial cable connectors capable of being installed upon the ends of coaxial cables without the need for crimp tools, compression tools, or the like.
2. Technical Background
Coaxial cable connectors such as F-connectors, RCA connectors, and BNC connectors are often used to attach the ends of coaxial cables to another object such as an appliance or junction having a coaxial terminal port adapted to engage such connector. Different coaxial connectors require different types of installation tools for use in the field when securing such connectors onto the prepared end of a coaxial cable. For example, one style of coaxial connector, known as a crimp connector, requires the use of a crimping tool to radially compress the body of the connector over the end of the coaxial cable in order to reliably secure the connector to the end of the cable. Another style of coaxial connector, known as an axial compression connector, requires the use of an axial compression tool to axially compress the connector to reliably secure the connector to the end of the cable. The need to carry such installation tools imposes a burden upon field technicians responsible for installing such connectors. Moreover, it takes time and experience for field technicians to master the proper use of such installation tools to correctly install such connectors on the end of a coaxial cable. A field technician lacking such experience is likely to install such connectors incorrectly, leading to signal degradation and customer complaints.
Coaxial connectors are often installed outdoors where they are exposed to the elements. Entry of moisture inside such connectors typically degrades the electrical signal path, and interferes with reception of the transmitted signal. Moisture may also lead to leakage of the transmitted signal. Accordingly, manufacturers of coaxial connectors to be used outdoors, or in other invasive environments, strive to ensure that such coaxial connectors form a moisture-proof seal that prevents moisture ingress after such connectors are installed upon the end of a coaxial cable.
There are a variety of cable sizes and conductive sheath braid thicknesses in use within cable transmission systems. While coaxial connector manufacturers have, from time to time, attempted to produce a so-called “universal” coaxial connector capable of being used with a variety of cable sizes and types, it is still the case that field technicians must carry an inventory of several different types of coaxial connectors to cover the entire range of cable sizes and types that they are likely to encounter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coaxial connector for connecting the end of a coaxial cable to a mating coaxial port which is capable of being reliably installed onto the end of a coaxial cable without the need for crimp tools, compression tools, or similar installation tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a coaxial connector that reduces the risk of moisture ingress and signal egress at the point where the coaxial connector is secured over the end of the coaxial cable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial connector that is more “installer friendly”, and which reduces craft sensitivity by utilizing a method of attachment that avoids the need for the use of special activation tools.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a coaxial connector that may be used with a broad range of cable sizes and cable types, thereby reducing the number of connector types that must be carried by a field technician.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a coaxial connector which, upon being installed onto the end of a coaxial cable, helps to prevent moisture ingress and signal egress from the end of the cable.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the description of the present invention proceeds.